


Keep Your Enemy Close

by Rebecca



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angry Sex, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Don't make G'Kar angry.
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Keep Your Enemy Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).




End file.
